Antagonists
Antagonists are any characters or groups that pose a threat to or impede upon the protagonists. Occurrences Comic Series *Zombies try to eat the survivors. (Comic Series) *Shane attempts to kill Rick. (Issue 6) *Thomas Richards, a prison inmate, kills Rachel and Susie Greene and attempts to also kill Andrea. (Issue 15, Issue 16) *Dexter and Andrew try to kick Rick's group out of the Prison, using guns from the armory, with the help of Patricia. (Issue 18) *The Governor, who is the leader of Woodbury, tries to take the Prison from Rick's group. He murders, tortures, rapes, and feeds people to Penny and other zombies. (Issue 27 to Issue 48) *A group of three unnamed men try to rob Rick and Abraham, and attempt to rape Carl. (Issue 57) *The Hunters try to kill and eat everyone from Rick's group. (Fear the Hunters) *The Scavengers, led by Derek, push one of their own people out to the zombies in order to escape. They also try to take over Alexandria Safe-Zone. (Too Far Gone) *The Saviors, led by Negan, are enemies of the Alexandrians, the Hilltop Colony, and The Kingdom. (Issue 97 to Issue 126) *The Whisperers, led by Alpha, become a dangerous threat to Alexandria Safe-Zone, the Hilltop Colony, the Sanctuary, the Kingdom, and Oceanside after killing several of their members, including Ezekiel and Rosita. (Comic Series) *Gregory tries to kill Maggie and take back his leadership of the Hilltop Colony. (Comic Series) TV Series *Zombies try to catch and kill any living survivors in order to eat. (TV Series) *Shane Walsh shoots Otis in the leg and sacrifices him to the walkers in order to escape. He threatens to kill Dale Horvath and he later kills Randall. He attempts to kill Rick Grimes three times to have Lori and Carl to himself and to be leader of the group again. (Season 2) *Tomas, the leader of The Prisoners brutally murders Big Tiny and attempts to kill Rick twice in order to reclaim the prison for himself and his fellow prisoners. (Sick) *Andrew lets walkers into the prison in order to get revenge on Rick for killing Tomas and leaving him to die, and to reclaim the Prison for himself and Axel, and Oscar. He attempts to kill Rick, but fails and causes the deaths of both T-Dog and Lori. (Killer Within) *The Governor kills a group of National Guard Soldiers in order to maintain power and steal supplies, has Lieutenant Welles decapitated, later sends Merle Dixon to hunt down and kill Michonne, brutally interrogates Maggie Greene, and later leads Woodbury in a war to annihilate everyone in Rick's group. He kills Axel, Allen, Merle, causes the deaths of Milton Mamet and Andrea, and slaughters almost all the Woodbury army members (Season 3) The Governor then finds himself in company again of a large group, where he kills the leader, Caesar Martinez and later Pete Dolgen. He forcefully captures Michonne and Hershel. He later attacks the prison again, this time with a new army including Alisha, Tara Chambler, and Mitch Dolgen. The Governor's actions result in the decapitation of Hershel, the deaths of many prison survivors, complete extermination of the Governor's army except for Tara, Rick almost beaten to death, and the overall ruin of the prison itself. (Season 4) *The Claimers, a dangerous group of survivors led by Joe, and including Tony, Len, Harley, Billy, Dan, and Lou, intrudes the house where Rick, Michonne, and Carl are staying and search for necessities while Michonne and Carl go for a supply run. They are heard beating a man to death and planning to ambush Michonne and Carl when they return from their run. They later start hunting down Rick after he killed Lou and when they finally catch them, they threaten to rape and kill Carl and Michonne, and beat Rick and Daryl to death. (Claimed, A ) *The Terminus people led by Gareth and including Martin, Mary, Theresa, Albert, Mike, Alex, and Greg and many others lure survivors to their camp by promising them sanctuary but they actually hold them captive once they refuse to join them, take their supplies, slaughter them and use them for food. (A, No Sanctuary) After the fall of Terminus, the surviving residents gather up and begin stalking and hunting Rick's group, wanting to get revenge on them and eat them. Their actions lead to Bob Stookey losing his leg, and they later threaten several members of Rick's group in a church. (Strangers, Four Walls and a Roof) *The police officers led by Dawn Lerner stationed at Grady Memorial Hospital kidnap people and force them to do work for them, stating that they "owe" the officers for "saving them" from the zombies and they need to keep things as they do for when "help" comes to restore and rebuild the world to how it was before. They kill the injured and sick people that don't recover or will require too many resources to help. and keep the alive ones captive, forbidding them to leave and pursuing the ones that escape. Their actions lead to various officers and patients deaths, Carol's accident and Beth's death. (Slabtown, Consumed, Crossed, Coda) *Pete Anderson abuses his wife Jessie and his son Sam, causing them physical and psychological damage, and tries to kill Rick after he convinces his wife to stand up to him. He later tries to kill him again but ends up drunkenly killing Reg Monroe, causing his own demise in the process. (Spend, Try, Conquer) *A group known as the Wolves attempt to kill Morgan Jones, almost cause the deaths of both Daryl Dixon and Aaron and later slit a man's throat to throw him in a trailer of walkers which they have done to numerous other survivors as well in the hopes of creating a walker army. The group is also likely to have destroyed Shirewilt Estates. (Conquer) The Wolves also attack the Alexandria Safe-Zone, slaughtering numerous survivors in order to steal their supplies(JSS) They also attempt to kill Rick while he is parked on the roadside in an RV.(Thank You) Fear The Walking Dead * Zombies try to eat the survivors. (Fear The Walking Dead) * Andrew Adams tries to get revenge against Daniel by attempting to kill Ofelia. (The Good Man) Webisodes *Zombies try to eat the survivors. (Torn Apart, Cold Storage) *B.J. kills an unknown amount of his fellow co-workers, and keeps Kelly hostage, and attempts to kill Chase. (Cold Storage) *Dr. Gale Macones appears to have a twisted agenda in her "oath" to save patients. (The Oath) Video Game *Zombies try to eat the survivors. (Video Game) *The St. John Family attempts to kill the survivors and eat them afterwards. (Starved For Help) *The Save-Lots Bandits attacked Lee and Mark and later attacked the motel. (Starved For Help, Long Road Ahead) *The Stranger starts stalking the group and later kidnaps Clementine. (Around Every Corner) *Winston, Ralph, and Victor attack Christa and chase Clementine, subsequently separating them. (All That Remains) *An unnamed group (presumably Carver's) kills Roman and many unnamed people. (All That Remains) *The Howe's Hardware survivors, led by Carver, are enemies of Clementine's group. (Season 2) *Arvo's group ambush Clementine's group and try to take their supplies. (Season 2) Dead Reckoning *Zombies try to eat the survivors. (Dead Reckoning) Social Game *Zombies try to eat the survivors. (Social Game) *Dave and Tony's group act as the antagonists in Fight or Flight. (Social Game) *Harlan becomes the new leader of Dave and Tony's group and later kills Nathan. (Social Game) Assault *Zombies try to eat the survivors. (Assault) *Scavengers and other survivors attempt to kill the protagonists. (Assault) Survival Instinct *Zombies try to eat the survivors. (Survival Instinct) Novel Series *Zombies try to eat the survivors. (Rise of the Governor) *Philip Blake's group is attacked by a group of raiders named Tommy, Sonny, Cher, Shorty, and 2 others. (Rise of the Governor) *The Pentecostal People Of God take over Woodbury and kill many Woodburians in a suicide pact to lead people to Heaven. Category:Antagonists Category:Themes